


My distant romance

by HopeFic



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeFic/pseuds/HopeFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Intentando atrapar a la Luna con los dedos. Una pena grande.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My distant romance

Deseba ahogarme dentro de aquel vaso y a falta de ello, me dediqué a ingerir todo el alcohol que podía pagar en aquel momento.

No había sido un día bueno… De hecho, llevaba meses sin tener un día bueno, allí es donde entraba de manera tan genial el vodka con naranja, a rellenar el tremendo hueco de su ausencia.

Si el alcohol alteraba el funcionamiento de las neuronas, ¿cuánto más debía tomar para olvidarla? Podría haber desecado ya varias destilerías de whisky, ginebra y vodka con la abrumadora resistencia de mi hígado, aún así, la tristeza y el dolor no se marchaban… Dormían con la dulce inconciencia de la embriaguez, para luego despertarse con más fuerza y recordarme que seguía solo.

Trastabillé al bajarme de la banqueta y tirar unos cuantos billetes sobre la barra, calculando a grosso modo el importe de las copas.

La camarera me sonrió y movió la cabeza como gesto de agradecimiento, seguramente le había dejado una buena propina sin querer. Bien por ella, aguantar a borrachos como yo con más piel que ropa se merecía una buena recompensa.

Me llevé un pitillo a los labios mientras me agarraba de la barandilla de la escalera para salir de aquel antro. Vagamente recordaba el itinerario de vuelta hacia el hotel y ya era conocida mi afición por la bebida entre mis compañeros, así que no sería raro que me encontrasen a mitad de camino.

El frío de la noche me espabiló lo suficiente para no cruzar la calle en rojo y apoyarme en una farola. Percibí varias miradas sobre mi espalda, así como unos cuantos cuchicheos. Que les diesen, ya estaba acostumbrado a eso también. Me importaba muy poco la visión que tuviese el resto de mí, es más, me importaba lo mismo o menos que la propia apreciación que tenía de mí mismo.

Un pitido agudo anunció que podíamos cruzar sin embargo me quedé abrazado al alumbrado público y apoyé la frente sobre el metal, agradecido por su frialdad.

En el último momento, con los parpadeos finales de la figura verde, me abalancé hacia el paso de cebra y crucé con parsimonia. Varias bocinas se hicieron oír a pesar de la hora y unas cuantas referencias a mi madre me acompañaron hasta que llegué a la otra acerca.

Les sonreí mientras le mostraba los dedos corazón de ambas manos. Me giré con la sonrisa ebria en los labios y vislumbré a mi hermano apoyado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.

-¡Buenas noches!-exclamé con alegría, pasando a su lado para entrar al hall del hotel, no obstante su mano alrededor de mi muñeca me frenó.

-No, no vamos a entrar aún-me advirtió con su característico tono y mostrando mayor fuerza de la que se le podía achacar por su figura delgada. Podría ser el menor de los dos pero el gesto que vestía su rostro presentaba la suficiente determinación como para acatarlo como si fuese un superior.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer?-le pregunté con la voz pastosa-Si quieres que nos tomemos un par de copas, vete sacando pasta porque yo me la he fundido toda.

-Como es habitual-masculló él, colocándose a mi lado y sujetándome aún por el brazo derecho-No quiero más copas y como cuando estás sobrio no sueltas prenda y cada vez es más fácil encontrarte como una cuba, he preferido pillarte cuando más ebrio estés.

-¡Pues felicidades, pequeñajo! Hoy es tu noche-declaré animado, dándole un par de golpes en la espalda.

-¡Jesucristo!-articuló, moviendo el brazo y pasándolo por mis hombros.

-¿Crees que estoy gordo?-inquirí muy cerca de su rostro, enarcando una ceja.

-No, creo que tu aliento podría ser calificado de gas nocivo-realizó una mueca de asco-Y que has adelgazado mucho, también.

-Mejor, así les gustaré más…-volví a hablarle en todas sus narices, divertido por sus gestos de repulsión-Dicen que el look muerto me sienta bien.

-No vaciles con eso, Gee-el cuerpo de Mike se tensó y me miró con dureza.

-Sólo repito una apreciación común de nuestros seguidores-le aclaré con un dedo en alto-¿No sería genial hacer sus sueños realidad?

-Gerard, por Dios, odio que hables de la muerte tan a la ligera-me espetó, colocándose bien las gafas pero con un tono de voz de lo más molesto.

Anduvimos un tramo más, alejándonos de nuestro hotel y yendo a parar a la estación de trenes. Mike me sentó en uno de los bancos que menos iluminado estaba y luego, se colocó a mi lado.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y extendí los brazos sobre el respaldo. Una luna enorme y extraordinariamente pálida presidía el cielo. Alcé una de mis manos ante mis ojos y la cerré, como si así pudiese capturarla y sentarla conmigo.

-La bebida no va a hacer que vuelva-sentenció mi hermano y al girar la cabeza, observé sus ojos llenos de tristeza. Enfoqué nuevamente la luna y repetí la acción-Tampoco va a hacer que dejes de sufrir-añadió.

-¿Crees que sufro?-pregunté esta vez analizando el color de mi piel y su similitud con el satélite terrestre.

-Sé que sufres, Gee-afirmó envolviendo mi muñeca con sus dedos y permitiéndome volver a ver su rostro, con toda la claridad que el alcohol me dejaba-Todos lo sabemos.

Chasqueé la lengua y crucé mis piernas, asentando mis manos sobre las rodillas que dejaban al aire mis vaqueros rotos.

-La bebida me envuelve en una nube de irrealidad-comencé a decir, fijando mi vista en las luces de la ciudad que tanto estropeaban la visión del cielo nocturno. Seguro que ella se habría quejado de haber estado allí, de lo egoístas que éramos los humanos al cargarnos semejantes paisajes y de la poca necesidad de iluminar cada pasaje. El dolor me sacudió como una corriente eléctrica y me hizo encogerme sobre mí mismo-Y preciso esa nube para no abandonarlo todo y acabar con esto-proferí con más angustia de la que quería demostrarle a mi hermano.

-Gerard-pronunció, visiblemente conmocionado y escuché el deslizar de sus pies en la gravilla, adoptando mi misma postura-Ojalá pudiese traértela de vuelta-susurró y mi mano corrió hasta mi corazón y se aferró a él.

-No puedes-suspiré, notando como el dolor comenzaba a cambiar mis facciones, a transformarlas, rompiendo la máscara que mostraba a los demás de que todo me daba lo mismo.

-No puedo quitarte esa agonía tampoco, pero confío en que si hablamos…-manifestó triste, colocando una de sus manos en mi espalda.

-¿Qué cambiaría si hablásemos, eh?-salté, irguiéndome, poniéndome en pie con una agilidad sorprendente para mi nivel de borrachera, sin embargo, ambos sabíamos que en el momento en que hablásemos de ella, mi yo cambiaba-¿Bajaría del cielo entonces? ¿Podría capturarla como a esa luna y ponerla a mi lado?-le grité a la cara, doblándome por el sufrimiento.

Mike se quedó en silencio, manteniendo nuestras miradas, sin hacer movimiento alguno. Yo me tiré al suelo, sentándome con brusquedad ante él. Bajé la mirada hacia la gravilla y con mi dedo comencé a dibujar: un ángel, un demonio… Una cadena entre los dos.

-No podemos llegar a la luna-murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que llegase a mí.

-Lo sé…-dije sin subir la vista y concentrado en el dibujo, delineando las formas de su rostro y su sonrisa perfecta… Como dolía rememorar esa sonrisa, tener sólo eso… Un recuerdo.

-Tampoco puedo resucitar a nadie-continuó y mis dedos se quedaron yertos, incapaces de seguir dibujando. Dos gotas de agua emborronaron el trazo de sus ojos en la gravilla y cuando alcé la vista para encontrarme con los de mí hermano, otras dos lágrimas se suicidaron desde mi mentón hasta el suelo.

-Eso también lo sé-balbuceé finalmente tras haber luchado con el nudo de mi garganta, que no sólo me impedía hablar, sino respirar.

-Gerard, ya ha pasado un año y medio, no puedes seguir cayendo sin remedio-habló de manera lenta y cuidada.

-¿Por qué no?-repliqué, volviendo mi mirada al dibujo… A mi precioso ángel.

-Porque aquí hay gente que aún te necesita-apuntó Mike, cogiéndome la cara con ambas manos y subiéndola hasta la suya, llena de preocupación.

-Pero…-objeté, negando con la cabeza, deshaciéndome de su sujeción.

-Y Olive no te lo perdonaría-agregó, siendo la primera vez después de un año que volvía a escuchar su nombre de otra voz ajena a la mía.

-¿Y dejarla sola allí?-volví a enfrentarme a sus ojos, agarrándome la camiseta con una mano mientras con la otra le señalaba al cielo-¿Eso me lo perdonaría?

-¿Quieres ser justo?-cuestionó de manera retórica-Ella no eligió morir-tartamudeó-No lo elijas tú.

-¡Ja!-proferí en un intento de risa cargada de amargura-Mikey, yo ya estoy muerto-le largué, mirándole fijamente.

-No lo estás… aún-contestó y se llevó la mano a la montura de sus gafas, poniéndoselas bien-Pero actúas como si ya lo estuvieses.

-Actúo tal y como me siento-gruñí, manoteando sobre el suelo, arrasando el dibujo hasta herirme las manos-Estoy muerto. No hay más ilusión, ni esperanzas, ni amor, ni nada. Ella se llevó mi corazón y mis ganas de vivir. Se lo llevó todo consigo y me dejó aquí, solo-grité y mi hermano se arrodilló a mi lado, deteniendo mi movimiento y rodeándome con sus brazos-No encuentro las fuerzas, Mike, no hallo los motivos para seguir aquí… Me he cansado de extrañarla, de examinar cada cara entre el público, en cada ciudad que visitamos,… Estoy agotado de buscarla con la certeza de que no la voy a volver a ver de nuevo-terminé entre sollozos.

-La puedes volver a ver con solo cerrar los ojos, Gee-pronunció Mike, llegándome su voz a pesar del dolor que me recorría y me convulsionaba-Aunque no podrás sentirla a su lado, ni decirle cuanto la quieres obteniendo una sonrisa.

-Cada vez que cierro los ojos únicamente puedo preguntarme por qué no me fui con ella-gemí-Por qué me quedé aquí si ella se iba definitivamente-confesé a esa misma luna que se reía de mí, que estaba tan lejos como Olive y me resultaba igual de inalcanzable, de dolorosamente inalcanzable.

-Quizás hay algo preparado para ti, hermano, tal vez hay algo o alguien que debes conocer-intentó consolarme, acariciando mi espalda e incrementando la fuerza de su abrazo.

-No lo creo, Mike -concluí, dejándome llevar por el dolor y derrumbándome entre sus brazos.-No lo creo.

 

 

 

 

Pennsylvania, 24 de Febrero de 2004.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer. Sigue soñando.


End file.
